1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to splice connectors for electrical conductors and more particularly relates to a method for hydrostatically sealing a spliced wire connection under high pressure conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the existing technology for hydrostatically sealing spliced wire connections under high pressure conditions comprised enclosing the spliced connection in two mateable mechanical boots or enclosing the spliced connection in a heat shrinkable tubing. Although effective, each of these technologies has disadvantages. The available mechanical boot designs tend to be expensive and bulky compared with heat shrink tubing. However, existing heat shrink tubing requires an electrical source to power a heat gun or a high heat producing device at the location where it is necessary to activate the heat shrink tubing. The heat shrink tubing requires a considerable amount of time and space to activate it and seal the wire spliced connection. In addition, the activated heat shrink tubing usually requires visual inspection to determine that it has been fully activated. Because hydrostatic seals are often installed in very confined narrow spaces, a relatively small diameter hydrostatic seal over a spliced wire connection is often necessary. In these types of situations, mateable boots can cause the overall dimensions of the spliced assembly to be too large in diameter. On the other hand, the use of heat shrink tubing in such situations is hindered by concerns such as environmental conditions, splice accessibility, time limitation required to heat and cool the tubing, and other safety issues such as the use of a heat producing device around low flash point substances.
A variety of protective sleeves for spliced wire connection have heretofore been known in the art. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. to Wiley et al U.S. Pat. No. 433,922; Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,522; Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,986; Rabinowitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,500; Sugimoto et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,922; and Plummer U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,180 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. Generally, each of the patents discloses a connector element for joining the ends of the wires and a protective cover disposed over the connector. Most of these connectors are too bulky or complicated to install in confined spaces, and furthermore, none of the connectors are hydrostatically sealed for use in high pressure underwater applications.
The patent to Wiley et al discloses a protective splice cover comprising a plurality of concentric tubes or sleeves which are oriented over the spliced connection. The splice cover is very complicated to install and is not hydrostatically sealed, and therefore could not be utilized in underwater applications. The patent to Schneider discloses a pre-insulated connector which is adapted to receive the stripped ends of wires and to be crimped to provide a joint that has good electrical conductivity and that is substantially watertight. This connector has a substantially larger diameter than is desired for the present application. Still further, although the connector may protect the splice from rain or snow, it is not hydrostatically sealed for underwater applications. The patent to Stephens discloses a flexible sleeve which is telescopingly received over the wires to insulate and shield the splice connection. Although the flexible sleeve will protect the splice from the weather it is not hydrostatically sealed. The patent to Rabinowitz discloses a mineral filled cable connector for connecting Mineral-Insulated cable. The patent to Sugimoto et al discloses a cable joint connector comprising an inner sleeve, an outer sleeve, and an insulation sleeve which is disposed between the inner and outer sleeves. The diameter of the sleeve is considerably larger than that of the cables being connected, and the connector is not hydrostatically sealed. The patent to Plummer discloses a grease filled cable splice assembly comprising an inner cover disposed around the spliced connection, and an outer jacket surrounding the inner cover. The inner cover is filled with grease, and a liquid foam insulating material is disposed between the inner cover and the outer jacket. The splice assembly will protect the splice from the environment but it is not hydrostatically sealed.